Databases and networks which collect and provide common interest information to users are an evolving phenomenon. Such systems have been present for a significant period of time, first as clubs and associations for individuals with like interests and later with the advent of computerized systems as databases for accumulation and presentation of information on persons with common experience and interest profiles. However, with the increase in capability of computers and database software, “social software” has emerged as an area of interest for both users and system developers.
Software implementation of interaction engines for groups associated with common companies or projects have been developed to increase the speed and efficiency of communications between members of the group. Such “groupware” is embodied in various commercially available systems such as Lotus Notes™. The impetus for these implementations has been to create increased coordination between members of a predefined group or organization. However, such systems do not typically emphasize or categorize individual traits or interests of members of the group.
Originating from the opposite end of the operational spectrum, dating or match making software has been developed to provide specifically targeted functional capability to identify individuals which may be compatible for romantic or social relationships. Typically these systems are highly limited in their capability to create inputs and categorize or present data in a broad context.
The capabilities of the internet and the common use of network interactions, through the internet or in dedicated systems, for acquiring and compiling data on individuals, their associations and interests and then making interaction data available to the individuals for initiating collaboration have now reached a new zenith. It is therefore desirable to provide a networking system that simplifies user profiling and presents accumulated profile data to the user in a manner which defines a basis for potential collaboration. It is further desirable that the data presentation to the user be flexible in the depth and focus to facilitate both a determination of basis for collaboration and information to effectively, efficiently initiate contact and foster individual and group interaction.